ultimate evil
by the ultimate samurai
Summary: one man has collected all seven millenium items. but it wasent yuugi, it was instead khalfani. now he must make the choice, how will he use this new found power? will he use it for good? or for evil instead?
1. metamorphosis

Ultimate Evil

by

Austin hamman

**chapter 1 **

**Metamorphosis**

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHH" yuugi screams out in pain "this is impossible.... How could I lose?!" "It's simple: even though your puzzle allots you the ability to change probability in your favor, to analyze the situation, and prepare a counter, in essence giving you the ability of perfect tactics, your deck was lacking in one thing.... sufficient power. Using the millennium eye I won from bakura, I was able to read your mind before our duel. I knew every card in your deck and was prepared for every combo." explains khalfani "and as the terms of our duel you must hand over all your millennium items. And your god cards" upon winning the puzzle, necklace, rod and ring as well as the 3 god cards, Khalfani became almost invincible. Possessing 5 of the 7 items when he met up with the 5,000-year-old protector of the millennium items, shaadi, he expected a confrontation. However shaadi simply weighed his heart with the scale and read his mind with the ankh. Upon doing this, he removed the ankh and gave both his millennium items to the new pharaoh khalfani. This was 12 years ago, and a lot has changed. Even shaadi did not know how the items would change khalfani.

"We move out tonight! Gather your men arm them all with decks we leave no one alive!" shouted khalfani gathering his army for an assault on the resistance, a group dedicated to bringing down khalfani.

His army suits up putting on high strength armor to protect them from attack and placing modified duel disks on their arms. Once prepared, the army stands at the ready and awaits a speech from khalfani before mobilizing.

"Khalfani walks up to the stand the ankh, puzzle, and ring clattering together as he walks. He walks up to the stand calm and collected with the rod in his hand."

"Today..."begins khalfani "today we stand on the verge of a new age, an age where no longer must we hide our face in fear, an age of prosperity and freedom, An age where the leaders of old are gone. Where no longer will countries send their people to fight against other countries over money. No more will we live in a world where greed is the greatest common denominator where fathers pimp out their own daughters to put food on the table, where children are sold into slavery to a man who cares as much for their well being as he does for pack mule. No more must we suffer lies of politicians who will say whatever it takes to stay in office so that they can use taxpayers' money to buy that limo and go party. We will reshape this world into a modern day utopia. With this strike we wash away problems of old and usher in a new golden era of prosperity and growth. Let this strike be the last act of violence the world will ever see and let them all come together and crawl from the filth and darkness of the old world and into the light! When you fight you do not fight for me but for you! And for them! And for the entire world!" the crowd cheers loudly. "Now go show the resistance the light!"

The army mobilizes by helicopter, by jeep, and by tanks. Upon arrival the resistance was expecting them. A fireball comes streaming from the heavens knocking the helicopter out of the sky. The men evacuate before the helicopter spirals out of control and explodes on the ground. The downed troops summon dragons on the way down and continue forewords. The land-based units summon millennium shields with raregold armor attached to them. All the fireballs hit the shields and are deflected back at the dragons firing them.

At the front of the line rides khalfani on his motorcycle. "Keep the line!" shouts khalfani over the speaker "I suspected they would have duel disks that's why we all have them too" moments later the troops surround the complex. The troops line up in formation and all summon their strongest monsters. Millions of strong monsters stand in line and at the ready. As khalfani gives the order, the monsters all attack and are met by the resistance army consisting of only tens of thousands of monsters. A fierce battle ensues, attacks going left and right and then while the monsters are pre-occupied, the troops enter the complex. Upon enter the complex khalfani's necklace activates and he sees a man behind him jump out and shoot him. Upon seeing this, he decides to shoot him first with the rod then the necklace shows him doing this and being shot by a sniper. So the puzzle activates and gives him the tactic to win in this he takes control of the sniper, shoots the man who jumps out to shoot khalfani and then shoots 6 others before activating a grenade and blowing up the main gas pipe near him and taking out the building he was posted on. In a matter of an hour the fighting has stopped the resistance members that did not surrender were dead. 5,000 in all 200 were captured and used as mind slaves. They leave with the decks of the resistance members and the positions of all the resistance bases around the world.

"Did you see the power of those items he carries around?" says one of the members of khalfani's army "yea it isn't fair that he gets all that power and all we get are decks of monster." "I have a plan I'll steal them while he sleeps and we can split them evenly" "don't do it he will know" "don't worry about that if we stick together and follow the plan, he will never know " later that week they have a group of people going along with it and they prepare to drug khalfani at the dinner so he cant stop them from stealing the items. However with his mind reading ability he knew of their plan and switched out the food and drinks. Later that night the main leader sneaks into khalfani's room and reaches for the rod. The rod glows and khalfani grabs his hand. The leader gasps and jumps back "but how can this be you should be out like a light" "oh like Dave? Yes I knew about your plans and I switched my food with his. So you desire you get my items. I guess no one told you that a millennium item cannot be taken; only won in game. SA! Geemu wo jikan da! Yami no Geemu. Soshite kyou ha YAMI NO CHESSU! (Now its time to play a game! a game of darkness. and today it is chess of darkness") the room fades away and they appear in the middle of nowhere on a large chessboard "I as the king stand in the white king position, and you as the would-be king stand in the black king position. Now we need pieces" all the mutineers stand beside the black king and the most loyal stand beside the white king. "Now when a piece is taken, that person's soul is lost forever and the rest is simply chess. If you need to see the field from a different angle a display will appear in front of you and you may change the view as you wish. Now its my move" the chess match goes on for some time khalfani taking 7 people for every 1 he looses his main objective seems to be the complete annihilation of the black forces with the puzzle and eye he sees every move the opponent wishes to make and prepares for it. "Checkmate" says khalfani as the betrayer screams in anguish and shrivels down to no more than another echo in the shadow realm. The bodies of the betrayers are disposed of and the knowledge of their existence erased.

The next day the base is up in arms as a massive explosion blows a hole in 4-a through 6-d the alarms are blaring and emergency lights are flashing "THE REBELS ARE ATTACKING!" proclaims commander 3rd rank Joel Watson "EVERYONE PREPARE COUNTER ATTACK SUIT UP AND GET ARMED! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" the troops scurry about suiting up in armor and dawning duel disks "BLACK MAGICIAN! BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!" yells a familiar voice. The right wall explodes causing all the soldiers in the area to turn, send out a monster, and draw their assault rifles. As the smoke clears two people emerge one small and one tall.

"Could this be?" says khalfani "hold your fire" "is that you yuugi!?" Yami and yuugi walk out from the smoke and debris "what is the meaning of this attack" yells khalfani "I cannot allow you to continue what you're doing khalfani" "oh I see it now... YOU HAVE BEEN LEADING THE RESISTANCE ALL ALONG!? WHY!?"LEADING THE RESISTANCE ALL ALONG? WHY?"


	2. genesis

**Chapter 2**

**Genesis**

**12 years earlier**

"I hereby grant khalfani the millennium scale and ankh and decree that he is indeed the rightful owner of the millennium items" says shaadi "for 5000 years I have served the pharaoh Atem but now I accept khalfani as being the rightful heir to the throne and offer my services once again to the new pharaoh" "but what about Yami" asks yuugi teary-eyed "its alright Yami is right here he wishes he could talk to you"...."wait why cant he? I have that power don't I?" "why of course all you must do is concentrate" explains shaadi "khalfani focuses the items the ancient knowledge within the items flashes through his brain along with everyone who has ever held a millennium item and how to use them and then the flashing starts and he sees ancient Egypt burning from the war he witnesses the bloody creation of the items and their first use he closes his eyes to the horrors and when he opens them he is lying on the floor and yuugi and Yami yuugi are standing over him. "Hmm? Yami?" khalfani leaps up and pats Yami to see if he is real "it's really you in the flesh" "yes thanks to you. You passed out a few seconds after materializing me" "I had a horrible vision but we can talk about that later how does it feel to have flesh again?" "Hm...it feels great and my memory is slowly returning but the most important part is that I'm here with yuugi in the flesh now not just in his mind" khalfani and yuugi and Yami yuugi talk for a long time but the images khalfani saw keep haunting him whenever he sleeps at night he sees their mangled bodies and hears their screams of pain, the sound of women screaming and children crying. Of soldiers coming in and looting and raping as they please and he thinks to himself this is still going on today. he looks through the flames in his nightmare and he sees a small child whose only crime was being in the wrong village at the wrong time he watches as the Childs unconscious body burns and he reaches to grab her but the flames burn him he wakes up abruptly in a cold sweat he looks at his hands and sees burns.

he gets up turns on the TV and sees a politician saying "this is not a declaration of war this is just a police action" he gets so angry he shoots the television with the millennium rod Yami and yuugi run in "what happened!?" "Nothing I thought I saw something....its nothing" says khalfani. he said nothing else to Yami or yuugi all he left was a note reading "I have been given the items to make a difference I can see that now. This is the reason for the nightmares the items are trying to tell me what I need to do. I'm going to make the world a better place" khalfani thinks to himself "if I am to purge the world of evil, I need to cut it off at the head...America" khalfani boards the nearest plane to America. As he looks out the window he sees Japan under him like a tiny little island on a map. He thinks to himself "I will be back" few hours later he arrives in California he walks down the street looking at the buildings. About that time he passes by some punks who see his golden millennium items "hey buddy what's the hurry" remarks one of them as he blocks his path "hey that's some nice jewelry you got there" says another. "ya real nice how about you hand it over" remarks a third one as he pulls out a knife "out of my way I have no business with you scum" remarks khalfani "what did he call us" shouts the forth one as they all pull out their switchblades. "Lets teach this jerk some manors" they all charge at khalfani and as they do khalfani disappears and one stabs the other as they look up they see him drop down from the sky and shoot the remaining 2 with the millennium rod. "I would say its time for me to teach you manners" replies khalfani as he uses the millennium ankh to erase the seeds of hatred and greed from their minds. Khalfani places his card "interdimensional mater transporter" back in his deck and continues on his way. As khalfani reads their minds, he sees names, faces, and locations of hundreds more like them all quibbling over such small things as territory, money, women, and foolish pride. This compelled khalfani to go to their hideout. As he enters he gets greeted with a .9 mm pointed at his head. "Who the hell do you think you is comin' up in a brother's crib like that" khalfani simply stands silent. "Yo wassup ain't you got a mouth? I said who the hell do you..." the rod glows and the man lowers his gun. The other six look at him "what the fuck did you do to him" asks one pulling out his gun. Upon seeing this, the first one stands in front of khalfani. "Yo yo yo it's cool he's a friend." the others put away their guns. Khalfani then uses the rod to clear their minds. "I feel as though I had just awoken from a bad dream" says on of the gang members "you have" says khalfani "you are the first of many to awaken from the nightmare of this world and into a new modern day utopia. We have much work to do. Many more still suffer the torment of that nightmare. However, I can save them. But I cannot do it alone. I need your help. Will you help me?" "You have our help" says Jason Williams, previous leader of the red snakes. "Good" says khalfani. "Rest up. Tomorrow we wake the black tigers" after many successful conversions, khalfani controlled all small gangs in California. "what do you mean there is no crime?" says Sergeant Bruce Anderson SFPD "this is San Francisco there is always crime" "look for yourself crime is down 98 percent worse crime reported in the last week was a stolen bike on oak street." says officer Cruz "what the hell is going on?" "We believe it's merely the calm before the storm. Word on the street has it small time gangs and mob bosses from all over California are mobilizing. If they all work together, it may prove difficult, if not imposable to stop them." "Good god! Get on the phone bring in the state boys, get every department on this. "Aye sir" as they scurry about preparing a pre-emptive strike, a man in the room with blank eyes watches everything. "it seems we have attracted some attention" says khalfani to himself "it seems my opportunity to cleans the corruption from the police force will come sooner than I expected." khalfani sends out information saying his army is meeting at 506 e Calhoun street tomorrow night at 8 pm. the police forces mobilize and swarm the area. 2 squads bust in only to find khalfani standing there alone. "Drop the rod and get down on the floor!" yells one of the team members. "I have no qualms with you. You are merely doing your job. It's your commanding officers who are corrupt."' "I said get down on the ground" "how can I? I was never here." the rod glows and resonates with the other items "this room was empty" says khalfani "the room is clear! There is no one here!" the teams move out and Sgt. Anderson walks into the room. Suddenly the room darkens and from the darkness emerges khalfani. "Sgt. Anderson first class, promoted to Sgt. after a successful drug bust on phoenix drive. However, what you never told anyone was that you were the major seller there." "Who are you and how do you know about phoenix drive." "We aren't talking about me, we are talking about you. You're no better than those you arrest. YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE! You arrest drug dealers and then turn around and sell their stock for a high price. " "who the hell are you to judge me?! At least I'm not raising an army! I'm just making a living" "I'm not raising an army I'm cleansing this world of the impurities that haunt the human psyche, The greed, envy, and bloodlust that lock humans into a perpetual cycle of torment. I'm not making an army; I'm making a new world. And you're going to help" "the hell I am! " "It's clear your mind is too polluted with the filth of the city. Allow me to clear up the fog!" a few moments later the Sergeant awakens, suddenly feeling as though a major weight had been pulled off his shoulders. Khalfani works his way through the government cleansing people's minds and within a year, has full control of the government. He then opens a lab where he begins hiring the best scientists in their fields to begin study on a new and improved duel disk using the millennium rings ability to bring the cards to life. "So how is research going" "we have made much research using the data we collected from your use of millennium ring we have figured out how the ring does it. In combination with the duel disk technology we believe it possible to make a new model" "tell me when the research is complete, and remember your confidentiality agreement" "khalfani is in the newspaper" says yuugi. "who cares about him" remarks jounouchi "it says here he has become an overnight success" remarks Yami "apparently he is rivaling bill gates and seto kaiba as one of the richest men in the world with his newest acquisition of DuPont laboratories a leading producer of household and industrial items" reads anzu "seems he is doing good for himself" remarks Honda "I still don't trust him" remarks jounouchi "he won fair and square" says yuugi "and besides its thanks to him Yami is back in the flesh" "hey I know lets go visit him I have some flier miles saved up" "sounds great" says yuugi


	3. revelation

**Chapter 3 **

**Revelations**

**One week later**

"What do you mean we can't see him?" asks anzu. "He is very busy and cannot be disturbed" replies Officer Frank Applegate, a very tall and well built man guarding the door." "Gaaaah I can't believe this I'm going to go in there and give him a piece of my mind!" shouts jounouchi, clearly agitated. Jounouchi charges through the door and is stopped with an elbow in the back just as he passed Frank. "FRANK! That's enough." "Sir?" "These people are my friends let them in" "yes sir, sorry sir." "I'm sorry about that, you should have called I would have told them you were coming" says khalfani. "It's a good thing you called him off I was just about to kick his ass" replies jounouchi. "Haven't changed a bit eh jounouchi?" "And yuugi, I haven't seen you in a while. How has it been?" "Little less eventful since I lost the puzzle. However, I still have fun dueling, and its nice having Atem around.""…Atem…you remember your name?" "yes, I have regained a lot of memories of my previous life." "That's good to hear. Hey do you want to look around?" "Hontou? Sugoi." Replies anzu "ya lets go" says khalfani. They talk for a bit about safety and regulations then they head out to the lab. "This is the best part. This is the next generation of duel disks. It is called the D-63, but I like to call it the "biogenesis" "baioujenashisu?" asks the group "it is a new prototype duel disk that uses the power of the items, and the duel disk, to make the monsters real." "You mean you can make them real?" asks Yuugi looking at his favorite black magician card. "as a mater of fact I believe we have a working prototype over here, care to test it?" "definitely" exclaims Yuugi ecstatically. "Alright, lets start it up" says khalfani eager to try it out. Khalfani leads Yuugi into the duel simulator and hands him a biogenesis duel disk. "ok Yuugi, we need to monitor your vitals so we can pull the plug if necessary." "is this going to be dangerous" asks Yuugi "you have been in much worse duels than this, and we are monitoring to make sure nothing goes wrong. However, this is still untested so we don't yet know how it will react with humans." "its ok" responds Yuugi " I can handle it." "Start it up" orders khalfani. Moments later the arena lights up and within moments it turned into a large roman coliseum with Yuugi at one end and the computer at the other. "the computer is also fitted with a biogenesis duel disk and you will notice that the area is created using the same technology." Surrounding Yuugi in the stands are monsters. "the monsters in the stands have no effect on you they are merely observers." Next to Yuugi appears a suit and a duel disk. "what is the suit for." Asks Yuugi "it protects you from the attacks while simultaneously keeping score." Yuugi suits up and straps on the duel disk. "lets go" says Yuugi. Within moments the computer decided to go first and sets 2 traps and summons a Gemini elf. Yuugi starts his turn and draws a mirror force, which he sets and then he summons a goblin attack force and attacks the Gemini elf. The computer then activates magic cylinder sending the attack right back. Yuugi gets knocked across the arena. "his vitals are fluctuating" "I'm ok" says a very surprised Yuugi. Yuugi end his turn. The computer draws, summons another Gemini elf and attacks. Yuugi activates mirror force and they both die. Yuugi's turn begins and he draws cost down, which he activates and sacrifices goblin attack force for black magician. Then he plays giant trunade, and equips 2 axes of despair, mage power and united we stand on black magician. Black magician! Black magic attack!" Yuugi attacks directly and the force causes the computer to overheat and explode. "in the wake of the explosion and subsequent devastation, khalfani stands in the control room with his hands arched together and a smirk on his face. "that was excellent yuugi" says khalfani. "thanks but is the computer alright?" asks yuugi "no its toast but computers can be replaced." "how did you manage to do that? i have had many duels but never as amazing as that. black magician was so real,.i could actually feel the heat from his black magic attack" "well as it happens" begins khalfani with an enthusiastic smile on his face "the millennium items have a connection to the shadow realm, the realm from which all duel monsters come. we have identified the exact signal the items use to open this rift. i have been working closely with the scientists to explain the magic that was used to make them, so they may better understand how it works. its been very interesting, and i will be more than happy to explain it all over tea? wont you join me?" "that would be great" replies atem "we have much catching up to do"

they talk for hours on various topics, about how the system works, about the history of the millennium items, and about the history of the world. then the topic shifts to how khalfani managed to do all this. "and so you see" continues khalfani while taking a sip of his tea "it turns out that in my coming to America, I encountered quite a bit of corruption. beginning with basic thugs, to the mafia, reaching all the way to the highest levels of government. i knew then what i had to do, i cleared their minds of their hatred, greed, envy, and bloodlust, i made them upright and respectable citizens" hearing this the crowd was shocked. "you took over their minds?" asks yuugi clearly still struggling with what he has heard "no no no nothing so cruel. i do not control them, i merely help them to become what they should be, for the betterment of man-kind and society. they are free to chose rationally and logically without the selfish emotions that have so plagued mankind for many years." begins khalfani "i have told you of the past well now i shall tell you of the present. wherever you go there are politicians manipulating the masses, feeding them misinformation and lies to direct any logic in the direction they wish it to go. they pit man against his brother, they make slaves of their people, without them even knowing about it. because they control the flow of information, no one can bring up evidence against them. but i have read their minds, i have weighed their souls, and i have found them wanting. and if they will not reform themselves, i will reform them for them. i will set up a court, like you did atem in ancient Egypt. where i will weigh the the guilty and exorcise the bad ka. i will also set up devices for learning, based off the millennium ankh, this device will allow people to gain a wealth of knowledge in only a few minutes. it will also be used to cleans the mind of evil. then, and only then, can man truly be free to know, to learn, and to grow. a golden age of prosperity and art will emerge. and i will be there to see it through, not as their pharaoh but as their equal. i shall not lead, i shall guide. and with my guidance a new world can emerge. i hope for you to see this world, for it shall be marvelous." khalfani having finished, takes a sip of his tea, and looks around at everyone. jounouchi is showing his usual confused look, anzu is very wide eyed and excited, yuugi is just looking to atem for an idea of what to think, and atem is looking deep into khalfani's eyes with a look of deep thought on his face. after some thought, atem speaks up, "do you intend to tell the people that their minds are being probed and their though processes reconfigured?" hearing this khalfani seems surprised. "sadly, i cannot. for humans are such that such knowledge would certainly lead to discord and paranoia. it will be necessary that they not know until at least half of the populace is cleansed." "you always were a man of great ideals khalfani, and of great morality. i just pray that your gained knowledge of the evils of man, has not blinded you to the good of man. I'm afraid however that i must be going. it was good to see you again old friend." replies atem "indeed, i should wish to see you again soon friends. talk to frank he will see you out." with that yuugi and company departed. that was the last time khalfani seen them as friends.

"well he is certainly ambitious, and quite zealous." says yuugi. "i suspect though that his zeal may blind his rationality. his ideals are noble. but i question his methodology." replies atem, showing a face of deep reflection. "well i didn't really get anything he was talking about. but i was definitely impressed with that duel disk. how did it feel yuugi?" asks jounouchi "oh it was amazing. every hit felt real, and i felt like the black magician was right there with me.""i cant wait to try that thing out" says jounouchi looking at his red eyes.

months went by and as the duel disk was perfected, it was ready to go to market. "jounouchi, Honda, anzu, get in here its on."they all sit down in front of the tv. a commercial begins with a pair of people dueling with old duel disks. then a fellow pops up and asks them "are you still playing with holograms? wouldn't you prefer to play with REAL monsters? well then try the new 'biogenesis' with the ability to make monsters from cards real" the children take the biogenesis and start the duel. one summons a blue eyes white dragon and blasts the other. "the biogenesis now available in stores""SUGOI!"exclaims Honda. "i need to get one" "actually... as it happens i received this package from khalfani yesterday he said to tune it at 9:00 pm on Tuesday and then open the package." they open up the package and see 5 biogenesis duel disks each with a different name engraved in them. "this one says Honda, this must be for you. this one says jounouchi, here ya go, and anzu, atem, and myself." "ahhhh its great"and they take their duel disks out and duel. naturally, yuugi came out on top, however the duel between yuugi and atem was a close one. "that was great" exclaims jounouchi. "i could actually feel my red eyes breathing. i could feel the fire from his breath and the shock from your black magicians black magic attack. i have never had a duel like that" they continued to duel one another, and others in town. it seemed all most like khalfani had achieved that utopia he wished for. however all of that would change in the coming months.


	4. descent

**chapter 4**

**descent**

**two months later**

"what is going on with the duel disks"asks khalfani at the staff meeting, clearly annoyed with recent news. "we have 12 different suits from parents who's children were injured with the duel disks." "our stock prices have fallen 10%" "the disks have been banned in many states and providences around the world due to gang violence."

"this is a disaster. all i wanted was a way for people to have fun with their duel monsters. leave it to humans to find a way to make a weapon out of it."sighs khalfani with his head in his hand. "ok we need solutions here people. what is the status of the armies in those countries?"asks khalfani slamming his hand on the table as he stands up quickly. "well America has the situation under control. mostly due to the lack of crime. those seen using it inappropriately have been sent for rehabilitation" replies khalfani's right hand man Satoshi Aoyama. "violence in third world countries however are at an all time high. seems every terrorist organization now has a duel disk." continues Satoshi. "whats the nature of our armies in that area" "limited. that place has been a mess since the second gulf war. its currently an area of pure chaos with no one particular military presence." "what about our surrounding areas?" "we did capture a few terrorist cells in neighboring countries. the plan is to get information on the other cells and the location of their primary base then to break in and clean up that area. but for this we need your approval" "do it" "yes sir, i shall make the necessary preparations." "what about japan?" "currently our influence in japan is very great, the levels of violence is very low. a few yakuza members have been seen carrying duel disks but no reports of incidences have been reported." "well thats good. and the rest of Asia" "relatively low violence in china. we have reports that north Korea have been giving duel disks to their armies." "ignore those reports. north Korea is on our side. we just haven't told south Korea yet" interjects khalfani. "i shall update my intelligence" replies Satoshi. khalfani's millennium items glow, khalfani come out of it with a plan. "ok get working on the middle east, initiate a duel licence program which requires you to go through cleansing before you can purchase a duel disk and all people with duel disks must get it licensed. then pass a law in all countries requiring the possession of a licence. those without one will be fined and their duel disk confiscated until such time as the defendant has a a licence. next issue duel disks to various military personnel, police officers, and guards. give them stun decks, gravity binds, level limit area B's, defence monsters, etc. also give them powerful decks for emergency use"

and with this, khalfani first exerts his influence over world politics. and it did not go unnoticed. people across the world began noticing khalfani. it started on the Internet pictures portraying khalfani as a megalomaniac, as evil, and as having complete control of the world. and it spread from there. soon the resistance was born. those upset with khalfani grew to cult status and eventually became a small standing army. news of this reached khalfani and he exerted his influence again to create a unified force against the resistance. this action only helped to strengthen the resistance cause. eventually the world became divided. there were those who support the resistance and those who supported the central government.

around that time in japan:

"i sacrifice this card and summon summoned skull in attack mode!" says a young boy nearby. "i activate ultimate offering and spend 500 life points to summon.... UGGGHHH!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" screams the other boy. "what was that?" exclaims atem. they both run over to see the boy bent over in pain gripping his head with a biogenesis duel disk on his hand. "whats wrong?" asks yuugi "i don't know we were just playing and he screamed out and grabbed his head i don't know what going on" replied the boy. and as they were talking they saw a distortion beneath the other boys skin. "what is that!?" yells anzu. "AAAAHHHHH!!!! OH GOD IT HURTS!!!!" and then from his back emerges a shadow ghoul which rips its way out of his flesh and runs off. after that a stream of monsters emerged one after another ripping the boy apart till his flesh was unidentifiable. "what the hell just happened?" exclaimed jounouchi. looking around he sees anzu has fainted. "oi anzu! wake up!" "its ok jounouchi ...she just fainted" a few moments later a van pulls up and 3 scary guys show up. one goes to work closing the portal where the child was previously standing. the other two go to work taking care of the monsters in the area. then they take the surviving child, shove him in the van, and drive off. yuugi's, party who hid when they showed up, looked on in disbelief. two weeks later the child showed up as "missing"


	5. finale

**chapter 5**

**finale**

"oh I see it now... YOU HAVE BEEN LEADING THE RESISTANCE ALL ALONG!? WHY!?" exclaims khalfani. "simple khalfani, you have given your heart to darkness. you have allowed the evils of humanity to taint your mind and you have lost the light of humanity that was once so strong in your heart." "I HAVE SEEN THE EVILS OF HUMANITY FIRST HAND!! do you remember when i released the duel disks. a toy meant to bring happiness to humanity was then perverted by humanity into a weapons of death. gangs were fighting over territory, attacking with monsters. i have seen the devastation created from people caught in the cross fire. religious extremist groups were using duel monsters in raids on infidels. they were used as weapons to subjugate other humans and to oppress free will. as long as humans have that seed of evil they can never be happy. thats why i have been working to save them." "when i went to meet with the resistance i heard first hand of the 'help' you have given to humanity. stories of duel disks malfunctioning, people getting their entire minds erased, or other important information. i have personally seen the effects of a malfunctioning duel disk... its not pretty. and no one ever hears about it because YOUR corporation covers the whole thing up. i believed in you, i thought you could really make the world a better place, but you are doing the very thing all people with power have done" "what thats impossible!! i have never heard of any of this. i was told the devices were flawless." "don't give me that khalfani! you were playing with dark powerful magic, made from the flesh, blood, and bones of the citizens of Kul Elna. you know this as well as i. what did you think it was just electromagnetism resonating with brain waves and being transmitted through iron in the blood? did you forget that you are packaging evil in ever duel disk you make? did you honestly believe there would be no side effects!?" "i can't believe this! honestly i have not heard any of this from anyone. how could information like that not get to me." "if you want to see the truth behind the biogenesis just look in my memories... i will never forget it." khalfani's millennium eye glows. a few minutes later he falls to his knees. "how could this happen? HOW!!!" **boom!!** a shot rings out. khalfani looks surprised and falls over. "Satoshi! how could you?" "well i was planning to kill you later... but since you have found out about the incidents i have no choice. you have done well to make it this far khalfani, you have built a fine empire. just too bad you wont be around to rule it." "but why?" "why? for power why else. you have hundreds of devices to brainwash the masses to obey your every will. but you don't use them for that. no you just make them into upstanding citizens. but with the base work you have lain out i can brainwash them all to obey my ever wish." "but how could you have concealed this plan from me?" "always so reliant on those items aren't you. those are ancient. this is the future" Satoshi holds up a pendant. "protects me from all your attempts to probe my mind and clouds any attempts to read my future. and now.." says Satoshi walking up to khalfani and placing the gun to his head. "..its time for me to say good bye" the gun resounds with a great boom and khalfani lies dead "maybe if you had use that purifying device on me, it might have saved your life. ahahahahahahaha" Satoshi walks off spinning his gun on his finger. "KHALFANI!!!!" yuugi runs to him weeping "i can't believe it! he was innocent all along.. and now he is dead" yuugi leans over khalfani's body weeping when he hears a voice it was a digital recorder. "please state name" "mutto yuugi " replies yuugi. "accepted... playing video" it was khalfani. "yuugi, if you are watching this, i am dead. this device was set to play when my heart stopped. i had been noticing a growing number of people who's minds i could not read and began to notice conversations ending abruptly when i walked by. i was starting to suspect a plan had been formed. if i have been killed it was probably by someone in my own corporation. since none of them can be trusted, i leave my millennium items to you, take good care of them, and stop whoever is behind this. use the keycard in my right pocket to get access to the computers. i have a file with a spell i have been working on translating to negate other magic. you may need it. with that i bid you good-bye my friend, and good luck" the video recorder shuts down and then sizzles and smokes. "KHALFANI!!!!! KKKHAAAALLLFFAAAANIII!!!!!!!" screams yuugi. then yuugi looks at atem with a look of complete determination "lets stop him.... AOYAMA SATOSHI!" yuugi dawns the millennium puzzle, scales, and necklace, hands atem the millennium ring, rod, ankh, and eye. yuugi takes the keycard and goes down the hall towards khalfani's office. later they arrive at his persocom they use the keycard and bring up the file. "its an entire Egyptian book of magic." says yuugi. "not just one", replies atem. "there is an entire library here. even a book of the dead." "look thats the book the spell to make the items came from. i thought it was destroyed." "it was" replies Satoshi standing in the door with a gun pointed towards them. "khalfani transcribed that from memory using the millennium items." "SATOSHI!" yells yuugi getting ready to charge him as atem holds him back. "yes that would be in your best interest. i hope you weren't planing to use that against me." Satoshi fires the gun at the persocom. yuugi activates hinotama. fireballs streak towards Satoshi and then dissipate near him. "you see" responds Satoshi with a smirk on his face "no millennium magic can pierce this barrier made by my pendant." with that Satoshi walks off. "I'd like to play with you, but i have an empire to run." Satoshi walks off locking the door behind him. yuugi runs to the door but doesn't make it in time and it slams in front of him. "NO! we're stuck." "calm down yuugi we can deal with that later. right now we have to find a way to break that barrier" "didn't you see nothing can break that, and with the persocom destroyed we have no way of getting our hands on that spell" "i was thinking on something Satoshi said.. khalfani transcribed that from memories of the millennium items." "yeah and we have the millennium items. so we have the memories. we just need to concentrate." they concentrate long enough and find the memories. "got it. from Akhenaden, the man who made the millennium items, one of your 6 guards" "here are the memories of Mahado. there are many spells here. this could be of some help" they sit there for a while. and then they begin chanting in Egyptian then they combine one last time. yuugi stands up glowing. he opens his eyes which are deep pitch black. he walks up to the door, mutters a few words in Egyptian and the re-enforced steel door contorts and flies off its hinges like a plastic bag in the wind. yuugi walks down the hall, with a large darkness following behind him. finally he comes to the control room where Satoshi is working to reprogram the purification devices. suddenly the entire room goes black and the Eye of Anubis appears on every monitor. yuugi comes through the door. "geemu no jikan da! yami no GEEMU!" Satoshi grips his pendant for protection which turns into jelly in his hand. "you who look down on others, you who use well meaning people for your own selfish ends and then discard them when they are no longer useful to you, you are the lowest kind of human on earth." Satoshi fires his gun at atem but the bullets turn to butterflies before hitting him and fly away. "those things wont work." Satoshi throws the gun at him. "khalfani deserved to die! IM GLAD I KILLED HIM HE WAS STANDING IN MY WAY. now his empire is mine." suddenly the area returns to normal and there are 2 MP's (military police) standing in the room. everyone is looking as Satoshi, who it seems to them was freaking out. Satoshi seeing the situation freaks. "...ah... er... well... what i meant was...." Satoshi dashes towards the door but is caught by the MP'S, who recover his gun. Satoshi is carted off screaming something about the darkness and yuugi. yuugi stands by and watches and then puts atem back in his body. they both go over and activate a program in the database to remove all data on the millennium items or technology made from them and then order a self destruct. yuugi and atem get out just as the building, went up in flames, and khalfani's empire with it. "how did you know about the self destruct?" ask anzu. "i saw khalfani's memories. he was planing to destroy all of it at the time of his death." "he really is gone isn't he" asks jounouchi holding back a tear. "good riddance, he was always too smug... and... damn the pollen here" "he will be missed. hopefully now in death can he find the paradise that so eluded him in life" replies yuugi.


End file.
